


Little Tease

by voidnygma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexuality, Bottom Bucky, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Flirting, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW, PTSD, Post-Serum, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punk Bucky Barnes, Rating: M, Riding, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve, Top Steve Rogers, bissexual steve rogers, blowjob, steve bucky au, stucky au, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidnygma/pseuds/voidnygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes was a normal student with good grades, but everything changed after the car accident. He doesn't really have a good relationship with his parents anymore because he changed a lot.</p><p>Bucky is gonna meet his best friend's, Nat's new love interest. At the same place, he meets a hot stranger and things go wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Tease

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago and decided to upload it as my first post :)  
> I really had fun writing it ;)  
> enjoy the smut~

I got myself dressed up, wearing a red t-shirt without sleeves, exposing my metal arm. I didn't want to scare people anymore. The embarrassing moment when you get imitate and suddenly they are all like "Dude you're a cyborg" or something like that. It's been a while now since the car accident happened, it's not a shame, I was still alive.

I brushed my shoulder length hair and fixed the buttons of my pants and shirt in front of the mirror in my apartment, in Brooklyn. Brooklyn was not that small and I've been living here since my birth. I left my parents at age 17, we couldn't get along anymore. I'm just a 33 years old single who's looking for good fucks at parties. Right - A party. I wanted to go to a party. 

Well, it wasn't my idea, it was Nat's. Nat or other people called her Natasha when she wasn't a total party girl for once - We'd been friends since the High School, always flirting with each other when disgusting people tried to flirt with us at a club or a pub. We hadn't crossed the friendzone line for once, well, maybe we kissed each other on the lips when we greeted, but yeah that's it. She was kind and protective, like a big sister to me. 

 

I put my shoes & leather jacket on, turned the light off and locked my door. It was 7:12PM on December 14th 2015 when I checked my smartphone. There was no snow and in 10 days was Christmas Eve. I wasn't a really religious person, had never been. The only time I was using the words "God, Jesus Christ and oh sweet Lord", was during sex or when I got a nice blow- or handjob. 

I put my hands back in the pocket of my ripped jeans and went through the neighborhoods of Brooklyn. Some people were sleeping, of the other ones you could see their shadows in the curtains. It was surprisingly quiet, a few cars drove by and a horde of girls returned drunk back home. It was pretty cold, I could see my breath in front of me when I went slowly into direction of Nat's apartment.

I crossed the crossroad and opened the door of the building, went a few stairs up and knocked on Nat's door and leaned against the doorframe.

"Give me a minute!" she shouted from another room.  
"Why are you taking so long? I'm 10 minutes late" I rolled my eyes and she opened the door.  
"Shut up, Buck" she grinned and gave me a kiss. I stepped in and closed the door behind me.  
"How do I look?" she teased.  
"Breathtaking, the guys will fight just to get your attention, I tell ya" I replied and winked.  
"That's exactly what I wanted to hear" she blushed, "You don't look bad yourself, short shirt you got there"  
"Short dress you got there, are you even wearing panties?"  
"Oh shut up, I'm not a total slut, Barnes!  
But you are"  
"Hey!" I chuckled.  
"We're gonna get Clint"  
"Oh is this guy who won a prize last week for handling arrows fine and you couldn't come to get a pizza as you promised? Your crush?"  
Natasha turned red and hit my chest. "Shut up!.. Yes.. it's him."  
"Ahhh, I knew it! He better be hot!"  
"Take your fingers off him and get your own bitch!"  
I laughed, "is someone getting jealous over hereeeee?"  
"N-no.. oh come on shut your dirty mouth! He isn't your type anyway"  
She said while taking the keys and shoving me out of the apartment.  
"We'll see" I smirked.

 

We walked to the train station and arrived in the middle of the city in New York. I checked my phone, 8:22PM.  
"We'll meet at Lucy Jack's in the Orchard St. Imma get myself some food, the prices there can be insane, alright?"  
"Getting drunk before the party starts?" I smirked and she nodded and I took the other direction to find a little diner. I found a small fast food shop called 'Checkers' near the club and got myself some fries, a burger and a coke and ate it all on my way to the club.  
In front of Lucy Jack's was a guard and he let me pass. I looked around to find Nat and Clint but I sat on the bar to get a short shot. 

"Buck! Over here!"  
I set the glass down and turned around and spotted Nat with a guy, probably Clint. I got up and walked straight to them with a smile on my face.  
"Buck, that's Clint - Clint - Bucky"  
"Nice to meet you man, Nat talks about you all the time"  
And there it was, her death stare.  
He grinned, "Well I hope only good stuff"  
"Yeah and I've heard you're good with arrows and won the first place? Congrats man!"  
"Yeah, that's true. Thanks"  
I just grinned back. He seemed to be a good guy for Nat, but she's right, he's not really my type and was at least 10 years older than me, well, I actually never really care about the age when I like someone or want a quick fuck, but he's just not the kinda guy I like. Anyway, Nat seems to be really happy around him and I'd never steal someone's girl- or boyfriend.  
"If you'll excuse me now, I'm gonna get another drink. Clint, was nice to meet you"

 

I sat back on the chair and ordered another drink from the hot bartender. Usually, I was checking out Nat's dates but he really seemed to be a nice guy, she didn't have a sense for good guys. Good guys, not like me. Not that I was a 08/15 guy and caused trouble all the time, but I was not really the guy for a relationship.  
I took my drink and took little sips, thought about my lame part-time job in a comic book shop and my parents. I hadn't heard of them for around 5 years, our relationship was not as good as in a book with full of happy ends, but I didn't hate them either. They wanted me to become a doctor, but after the accident, my dad made me this beautiful silver shining piece of metal, good to have a doctor and scientist in the family. I didn't know how to get along with it and my career was ruined. 

Weird to think that I was a total snob before that. Wore those nerdy jeans, always put my shirts deep enough in them to use it as underwear. I literally turned 360 degrees. When I got back to reality, I noticed that my glass was already empty.

"Here you go" suddenly the bartender handed me another drink  
"Uh? I didn't ord-"  
"But the young gentleman over there did" she grinned and dedicated her attention to another costumer. I turned around and a blonde guy in the corner of the club raised his glass.

He's hot. 

I smiled at him and did the same. It's nice to get someone's attention, especially when this someone is a blonde guy with broad shoulders, has a smile to fall in love with and a body like a God.  
Just in case that we're hooking up tonight, I wanted to avoid the embarrassing moment.  
I slowly took my leather jacket off and checked if his facial expression changed.  
It did.  
He was grinning wide as if he was the Joker himself. He liked what he was seeing? The first one who thought that I'm not a fucking cyborg?  
Damn.  
The club wasn't really big but a lot of people were dancing on the dance floor to pop music. He stood up and danced kind of really dirty, grinding against a chick's body. Knew that I was watching.  
I wished that was me.  
He left his brown leather jacket on his chair, damn I swear he got some real muscular arms. He's such a tease.  
He was kissing the neck of a brunette with short hair now who wore a red short dress, which looked similar to Nat's. He grabbed her hips and pressed himself against her fragile body, causing that she let her head fall back and the mouth flew wide open.  
Enough.  
I drank the drink all at once and got up, made my way to the dance floor.  
Not even a second later, a blonde was taking my hand and dragged me away.  
I didn't want her tho.  
She turned around and rubbed her ass against my slightly hard dick. I had a plan.  
Why not tease him?  
I grabbed her hips which made her shake for a moment, I tried to get her tense - my hand making it's way down her crotch, slowly rubbing against her fabric, which made her shiver and whimper beneath the cold of my metal fingers.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulders.

"Get off my girlfriend you bastard!"  
FUCK.  
"I didn't-" before I could finish the line, he smashed his fist into my face.  
That hurt.  
When I looked up and wanted to hit him with my metal arm, someone started to speak.  
"Hit him once again and you're dead!"

It was him.

The boyfriend of this bitch didn't say anything but pissed his pants. He was nothing compared to the hot stranger.

"You gay?" He dared to say with fear all over his body.  
"Better havin' my cock in guys than fucking a not loyal filthy pussy" he replied smirking.

Oh my God. 

He took my hand and dragged me away.  
"You okay?"  
"I'm fine, but still not over about what you said, that was fucking great man"  
"I know this bitch, she's here like everyday and cheats on this guy"  
"Well shit.. I could've handled it myself but thanks for savin' me"  
"Oh I know you could" he bit his lip and stared at my left arm.  
"Like what you see?" I grinned joking but -  
"Damn yes, you're unique man, I always thought you're different, but this-"

"Always?" I raised a brow.

"'M sorry, didn't mean to sound like a creep. I'm actually from Brooklyn and you've been clubbing there a lot, caught my eye with ya moves."  
My heart stared racing.  
"...I think I didn't catch your na-"  
"Didn't mention it, I'm Steve.. And again I don't wanna sound creepy but everybody calls you Bucky, right?"  
"You got that right. Why didn't you talk to me before?"  
"Honestly, I didn't know that you have a thing for guys, just saw girls around you so yeah, set everything on one card today.."  
I got closer to him and whispered; "Maybe you should get a little... reward for being so bold.."  
I could feel his heart racing when I leaned into him, slowly wandered with my lips from his ear to his neck.  
"N..not here.." He managed to say, took his jacket and dragged me out of the club, we didn't catch Nat's eye when I grabbed my jacket as well, she already left to get to the party. I got dragged into the back alley and he pressed his lips against mine.

Oh sweet Hell, he knew how to use his tongue.

"But he..re?" I stuttered when he shoved my shirt up.  
"Right, it's cold. Come with me."  
He pulled me close and grabbed my hand, just a few houses and then he fiddled keys out of his jacket.  
"I thought you're from Brooklyn?" I said as he opened the door.  
"It's not my house, well it's my ex's but I still have his keys, because he has houses all around the world"  
"You got a celebrity?"  
"Let's say I was an affair, ever heard of Tony Stark?"  
"Oh shit man, you landed a goal" I smirked at Steve and went with him the stairs up and opened the bedroom.

"Let's forget about him. You got all my attention" he said and took his shirt off. I couldn't help but stare at his perfect body as he pushed me onto the bed. He leaned down, shove my shirt aside and kissed my neck.  
"Mhh that's gooood..."  
"Shh..don't speak.." He spoke and placed his fingers on my nipples, slowly rubbed them between his forefinger and his thumb which made me whimper beneath his touches.

"I wonder how it feels like when your arm fills me up before your cock makes me scream"  
Sweet Jesus, stop it Steve...  
He made his way from my neck up my mouth and kissed me with much passion, his fingers wandered down my stomach and unbuttoned my pants. Letting go of my lips, he undressed me real quick.  
"I wanna see you" I gasped.  
He licked over his lip and was totally naked the next second.  
He was huge as hell. Leaving me also naked on the bed, he knelt before me and took my already hard and dripping pre-cum cock.  
I bit my lip, closed my eyes and begged, "Suck me off, prove me how talented your sweet lips are" 

He didn't even hesitate for a second and started licking, making circles and brushing his soft lips over my tip. Taking in my cock in the other second.  
My muscles tensed up, my stomach got hot and I wanted him to take my huge cock all in so badly...  
I grabbed his golden blonde hair and shoved my cock deeper in, making him almost gasp. I carefully moved further and back until he grabbed my hips and started to suck harder, sucked my balls and ohhhh God..  
"You're so good Baby.. Don't stop, Imma c..." And that's when I lost it.  
I let go of his hair and fell with my back onto his bed, Steve was still sucking until I fully released myself in his mouth.  
He got up and swallowed it all in front of my eyes. I pulled Steve closer and bit his neck, making him groan.  
I slapped his butt and teased around his entrance with my metal hand.  
"Bucky.. Please.." He whimpered and rubbed his hard cock against mine.  
I gave him what he wanted and slowly slipped my finger into his hole, he groaned in my neck beneath the cold.  
"OH.. YEs.. Bucky yES.." I grinned and slipped another finger in, making him twitch and moan. He bit into my shoulder and took our cocks in his hand, rubbing them both.  
Fuck it felt so amazing. He jerked harder, but I stopped him and turned him around. I sat on top of him now and placed myself above his dripping cock, I let myself sink in..  
"Fucking hell you're so d..damn big, Steve..." I groaned and my mouth flew open. I liked the pain as he suddenly buried his nails into my hips.  
"And you're s...so.. damnnn tight.."  
I couldn't help but moan when I worked myself open "Oh Steveee.."  
He hit my prostate every fucking time when I let myself sink in. After a time, I fucking rode his huge cock and oh God, we both were so hot and oh..  
"T-touch m...mme.." I begged stuttering, what he did. He massaged my balls with one hand and wrapped his hand beautifully tight around my Penis... I was so fucking close...

Suddenly, he just held my hips and thrusted his hot and wet cock into my hole, I grabbed for his pecs, his beautiful tight manly boobs, my hair was a mess and flew all over my face, I bet I was as red as a tomato. I held myself up with my hands on the mattresses, right over his shoulders. He thrust harder into me and I dripped all over his stomach, the sound it made when our flesh met.. every time.. It made me fucking crazy..  
"STEVE... OHMYGOD... AHH FUCK..!" I couldn't help myself but filled the whole house with my moans.  
I ripped with my left hand the fabric apart..  
"Ahmmm...ahh f..uck.. 'Mmm sorry..."  
"Shhhut up a...and scream...my.. n-nameee.." He commanded and hit my ass with his bare palm.  
"MHHH FUCK..H-..ARDER" He slapped my bum until it was fucking red and started to burn, but he kept going..  
"B...BU..CKY..." He grabbed my hair tightly and I fell on my elbows, our sweaty bodies rubbing together, releasing myself over his muscular stomach until I felt liquid filling me up. Steve pulled my hair, trust a few more times before his mouth flew wide open and I felt his hot breath against my neck. I whimpered when he let go of my hair and pulled his huge cock out of me. I felt all sore and hot and extremely exhausted. I fell on his right side and tried to catch my breath, fixing my totally messy hair.

"No break, lick this off my stomach"  
Steve commanded and pulled me close. I licked my own cum off his stomach.  
"Damn that's hot, how do you taste?" He asked and had a mischievous grin on his face.  
"Amazing" I responded grinning and went with my fingertips over his thigh.  
"Oh, I know Baby. Next time you'll taste me.'  
"Yes, sir."  
"Up for round two?"  
"Sure..  
I'm sure Imma miss a party.."


End file.
